


Do you really like it?

by Hyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Pet Names, Skirts, boy with skirts, i cried, kiss, liddol, plz this is so soft, soft, too much soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: Innie: Are you doing busy?Minho: get to the point jeonginInnie: Um... I got some new clothes the other day.... I-I just wanted to show them to you....He sent the message and sighed, ready to take them off.Minho: mh, come here
Kudos: 21





	Do you really like it?

**Author's Note:**

> STILL a big thanks to @hyvnlixed

Jeongin a few days ago bought some skirts and finally, today he could try them on.  
"wah~ pretty"  
He giggled doing a spin on himself in front of the mirror.  
"I wonder if... Minho hyung will like them too..."  
He sighed going to get a big yellow sweatshirt so it would cover him at least up to his thighs and completely the skirt.  
"m-mh... should i text him...?"  
He asked his little fox-shaped stuffed animal.  
"aaah~"  
After several minutes he picked up the phone and decided to text him. 

Innie: H-hyung...?

Minho was on his bed, arms crossed under his head and looking at the ceiling. He often put himself in that position when he wanted to rest a bit, but he couldn't deny that he was also bored. Suddenly he heard the phone on the bedside table vibrate, and when he picked it up he immediately read the message.  
"what does he want now?"  
he thought as he typed the answer.

Minho: what?

He bit his lip thinking about what he could answer.  
Innie: Are you doing busy? 

Minho: get to the point jeongin

Innie: Um... I got some new clothes the other day.... I-I just wanted to show them to you....  
He sent the message and sighed, ready to take them off.

Minho: mh, come here

Innie: Are you sure? I don't want to bother you. 

Minho: I wasn't doing anything anyway

Innie: oh... t-then I'm coming :3

The youngest giggled and hopped over to the oldest room.  
"hyung~"

"hey"  
He greeted him as he opened the door, looking at him from head to toe.

"h-hey.."  
Jeongin immediately lowered his gaze embarrassed.

"How long is this sweatshirt?"  
he commented with a smile, looking at the point on his thighs where the sweatshirt ended.

"m-mh.. d-don't you like it?"  
He asked, raising his face to look at Minho.

"I didn't say that,"  
The oldest replied, taking him by the hand and leading him to sit on the bed.  
"it looks good on you."

"does it?"  
Jeongin looked at him hoping for an affirmative answer and when the other nodded, he hopped on the bed.  
"eheh I got it of your favorite color".  
With some embarrassment he lifted the sweatshirt showing him his skirt.

He lowered his gaze to the skirt, smiling slightly.  
"You should wear it more often"  
Minho said, touching it gently with his fingers.

"m-mh... I-I still have to get used to it.... you know I don't like my legs exposed."  
The youngest giggled, looking at him carefully.

"You should appreciate them more."  
he said softly, barely caressing them.  
"they're beautiful."

Jeongin blushed even more, hiding his face in the other's shoulder.  
"mh... just because it's you."

"what, are you getting shy all of a sudden?"  
Minho giggled, stroking his hair.  
"i'm really honored"

"s-shut up."  
Jeongin looked up at him and stole a small kiss.

The older stood still for a moment, not expecting that sudden little kiss.  
"hey, if you're going to do it, do it right at least" he said. then, with a smile, he gently took the younger's chin with one hand and pulled him closer, kissing him again.

Jeongin smiled into the kiss then climbed into his lap.  
"Is this better?"  
He asked after kissing him again.

"much better."  
Minho murmured, helping him settle on his legs and wrapping his arms around his hips, holding him slightly

"heheh~ oh? did you change your shampoo?"  
Jeongin asked, stroking his head.

"mh yeah, I tried a new one. is it that strong?"

"mh... a little.."  
Jeongin replied, continuing to play with his hair.  
"it's sweeter."

"and is that a good thing?"  
he asked, enjoying his gentle touch.

"of course~"  
He giggled kissing his lips.

"thank god"  
Minho murmured with a smile. once he kissed him back on the lips, he started giving him little kisses all over his face

"no~ you're tickling me"  
The youngest began to laugh and then laid his hands on the other's cheeks trying to push him away.

He smiled, without letting him push him away he started nibbling on his cheeks.

"h-hey! You can't eat me."  
She pouted resting her hands on his chest this time.

"I can do whatever I want" he replied, this time taking his lower lip between his teeth.

Jeognin sighed and then nodded.  
"actually yes... besides, I'm yours, aren't I?"

"mhmh, good boy, I see you're starting to understand"  
he nodded before kissing him softly.

He kissed him back, blushing a little.  
"M-Minho."  
He bit his lip then did the same to the other.

"mh, what's wrong?"  
he murmured, letting the smaller one bite his lip.

"nothing."  
Jeongin replied simply moving to his neck and biting that as well.

"the roles have reversed apparently huh?"  
Minho chuckled, noticing how the younger one was nibbling on his neck.

"m-mh? what do you mean?"  
He paused for a moment putting a small pout on his face.

"that you're the one eating me now"

"ooh that"  
He giggled then nodded.  
"I'll eat you all up"  
He said then also attacking his cheeks as if he was taking his revenge for before.

Inevitably he burst out laughing, lying down on the bed and letting jeongin climb on top of him, surrendering to his "attack".

"heheh! You surrendered to me!"  
Jeongin giggled, immediately starting to kiss the oldest's soft cheeks.  
"Thank you hyung."

"thank you? and for what, foxie?"  
he asked with a smile.

"m-mh... For everything... I guess."  
He said as he leaned his cheek against his chest.

"Define "everything" "  
Minho urged him curiously, stroking his hair.

"mh... as in... you're always there for everyone, especially me.... you help us even if it doesn't seem like it and.... I don't know, I just wanted to thank you."  
Jeongin stopped talking and closed his eyes, enjoying the other's touch.

Minho remained silent for a few seconds, analyzing the words of the younger one.  
"I'm happy to be able to do something good"  
he murmured then, barely smiling.

"you do this every day.."  
He whispered, starting to feel tired.

"are you sleepy?"  
Minho asked, noticing his eyes struggling to stay open.

"hmm... can I... sleep here?"  
The youngest asked snuggling into his chest.

"sure"  
he whispered and then gently lifted him up so that he could lie down with his head on the pillow. He placed himself in front of him, turned on his side so that he could get a good look at him.

"goodnight hyung"  
Jeongin smiled while keeping his eyes closed, moving closer to the elder, falling asleep soon after.

Minho watched him fall asleep, studying carefully the delicate features of his face. It was nice to see him like that, relaxed and natural, it was really beautiful in its simplicity.  
"Goodnight, innie," he whispered after a while, leaning in to brush his lips with his own and then falling asleep himself.


End file.
